Conventional outdoor use chair and systems comprise one of two categories. The first category comprises low profile, coffin-style layout blinds for field hunting waterfowl made of, for example, a 16-20 inches high aluminum frame enclosed within a camouflage fabric skirt. The aluminum frame provides structure for the enclosure, and a sloping back support for the upper torso of the user. The aluminum frame may also comprise a trap door system that conceals the top of the user, and is opened by the user when ready to shoot. In use of these chairs and systems, the user lays supine and straight-legged within the blind, with their back in a semi-upright position supported by a sloping back support. Not only is the straight legged, semi-supine position awkward and uncomfortable but, in addition, the user's shooting opportunities are restricted to the area directly in front and to the left of the user for right handed shooters, and restricted to the area directly in front and to the right for left handed shooters. While low profile, coffin-style layout blinds provide concealment, they are uncomfortable and severely restrict the user's horizontal and vertical field of view shooting opportunities.
The second category of conventional hunting chair and systems comprise a chair or stool with or without a swivel base. These systems may provide greater comfort than coffin style layout blinds and a less restrictive shooting zone, but have a much higher above ground profile and therefore provide less concealment. Moreover, when a user changes the reclining angle of a chair back support of a chair with a swivel base, the user's center of gravity shifts relative to the swivel and base, and thereby generates an unstable and unsafe posture for the user and others nearby. Accordingly, what is needed to accommodate all potential hunting situations for all species of game is a portable hunting chair and system that provides a stable, comfortable and adjustable seat, and an adjustable seat back recline angle, with the capacity to swivel a full 360 degrees whether in the low-profile full-recline position, in the high-profile position, or in any position in-between.